Wild
by MissElyshia
Summary: What if Bella was the Vampire? And what if she wasnt as good at being as Edward was? Is Bella bad at heart or does she just need something she never thought she'd get? Swapped roles and a twisted story. ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN:

This is my first fan fiction, I'd love to know what you think, this is just a short snippet of the story I've started writing, if you like it let me know and I'll carry it on. All criticism is welcomed and I apologise in advance for my grammar and spelling, I'll try my best. x

**Wild**

B

I hate this place... Okay so I don't hate the actual place, forks full of greenery and covered in a mask of cloud, its more that I detest the box I'm trapped in. Being a predator with all my power yet being so limited which in itself makes me feeble. Which I hate. I love my family, Carlisle though not my real father, is an amazing man, but like all the others in my family he has a reason with carrying on, a reason to keep peace, a person to share this all with, a complete soul.

I've been alone for over a 100 years in that sense, a family to love but never a person just for me, passing lovers have come and gone, but never long satisfied me. Its hard to be with someone who doesn't share our specific diet. Particularly when you envy theirs so much more than your own. Damn forest animals. Juicy humans... anyway as I was saying being alone in this world is particularly trying, there's only so many jobs you can work at, before de ja vu starts to kick in on a regular basis. Though my current job is rather amusing, I must say poll dancing in Seattle is not what Carlisle and Esme were hoping Id pick when they gave me free reign this time round. They knew I was getting restless doing teaching in the past cities we've lived so they told me to go find something to excite my interest once again. So yes I know it was a juvenile thing to do but it was very funny, how they explain Esme's 'sister' Bella is a dancer in the city staying with them until she can save up and get her 'own place' is highly amusing. The doctor and his wife don't look so squeaky clean at the moment, but they promised I could do anything I wanted (minus killing humans) and they keep to their word at all cost. Emmett, Jasper and Alice, my so called 'cousins' think its absolutely hilarious especially with them acting as high school students and being asked about me frequently.

However Rosalie another 'cousin' thinks its ridiculous and I'm asking for trouble, she hasn't spoken to me in the 3 months we've been at forks, if you ask me that's even more of a reason to do it, I think she's just jealous. Rosalie likes to think of herself as the most desirable thing to walk this earth, but I'm pretty sure I give her a pretty good run for her money, or so I've been told on many an occasion. My long brown hair, big brown eyes, legs like a catwalk model and ass that plastic surgeons could never clone close to its perfection all point to the fact I'm not too bad to look at, particularly to the simple minds of humans.

My first night at 'Stiletto Reds' was fantastic actually, it had been along time since Id done something even remotely out of our families good graces, always doing good, helping others, keeping to ourselves. So when I got on that stage, watching the fat cat men in suits sit around the stage watching me, as I twirled around the poll in my black corset and lace panties, I almost felt exhilarated. I remember listening to the heart beats race in the room, ignoring the blood pulsing around me and focusing on the sexual energy pounding around me instead. Its almost some pathetic addiction. Something to fill the void until I finish and I'm back in my room alone, finding things to pass the time or feeding on wild deer.

Well its this new addiction that's been making me feel the dark side again, the blood lust is itching at me, I'm wandering would it be so bad to go back to human blood? Being bad is starting to look so good. What's this good life got to offer me? I know Id lose my family, but they all have each other, maybe I'm supposed to be alone, and maybe the only way to enjoy it is to let go of the rules. I could just try it out? A sexy vixen once more, leading her pray astray and then devouring...

What have I got to lose any more, anything is better than this loneliness right?


	2. Chapter 2 The Daring Dark

**Wild**

**The Daring Dark**

**B**

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING BELLA?" Alice screeched across the room, her short dark hair was as spiky as ever and she had a vogue magazine clasped rather tightly in her delicate hands. I looked down at my denim hot pants and black bikini top and shrugged."what's the problem?" Alice narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down once more before replying "your not working today are you?" I shook my head so she carried on "Well are you really going to leave the house like that, I'm pretty sure the men of forks are not prepared" that made me smirk and I started to sigh "Alice who the hell cares what the _men_ of forks are or are not prepared for, firstly I won't be seeing any as I'm not planning on strolling around forks town, I'm popping in to Seattle as its so cloudy. Secondly it's not like I have anyone in my species to impress is it?" From that answer Alice had a momentary look of sadness in her eyes before she replaced it with the former look of disgust once again "It doesn't hurt to look a little classy at all times, remind me not to let you go shopping on your own again, particularly while your in this bad ass chick phase" at that I rolled my eyes like a petulant child and walked out the front door. I thought she may try and stop me after last nights momentary laps in judgement but she stayed where she was sitting. She must of checked my future with her fortunate ability already.

I opened the door to my electric blue Jaguar and threw myself in the drivers seat, I started up the roaring engine and span the car out of the drive, flicking gravel and dry mud like a fountain around the car. I should really stop doing that I'm going to ruin the paint job for the 100th time. It was about 2 o'clock and as I sped down the highway towards Seattle, listening to the engine of the passing cars and the occupants bad tasting music, I thought about the night before...

I'd got to work at 9 pm as I did most Friday nights, Strong man Kay greeted me with his usual wink and smirk as I walked in, he smelt particularly awful today, the steroid's in his blood stream gave his blood a horrible chemical aroma that helped revolt my growing blood lust. I walked straight in the back passing the busy audience that were all seated men in suites with the odd waitress hovering through them giggling and wiggling their half covered bottoms.

As I waltzed in to the large shared changing room, I bumped straight in to my boss Meela "DAMN IT, YOUR FREEZING" she squealed before regaining her composure "are you ready for your set tonight, we have a lot of high paying customers, you need to impress" I always impressed that's why she hired me "Of course" I whispered slightly seductively, she half rolled her eyes before replying in her usual annoyingly nasal tone "look why don't you do a few lap dances tonight? We'll split the money, we could make a killing" I stifled a snigger and looked at her for a moment, pausing to think, she had stopped asking me that last month as I'd always refused. I was scared to be alone with the men but definitely not for the reason she thought and I never even stopped to contemplate it before and by my thoughtful silence she knew she was bringing me around "come on, they only have to be quick ones, in the back they wont touch you just shout and one of the boys will come straight in if your uncomfortable" her eyes were pleading she obviously needed to impress these guys, I wandered for a second if they were the silent partners I had yet to meet, if only she knew the danger they were really in. However for some idiotic reason the ever growing dark side won in my internal battle and I decided to dare fate a little more than usual "okay, but just the biggest payers" I said with finality, with that her eyes grew wide and her heart beat sped up just slightly, which made me step just half an inch away. And she walked back out to the main room.

Not long after Meela's words I stepped out on to the stage in my peep toe red stilettos, my red satin underwear hugging my best features and grabbed the pole. I could hear some heavy rock tune blaring through the room, and I felt at least 30 pairs of eyes all fall on me. While trying to hide my smirk and keep my red lipped pout, I started my set, swinging round the poll and my long glossy brown hair flowing freely. A lot of the men were seated around tables and looking pensive but I could smell where their blood was flowing, where it always did. There were the usual greedy eyed few sat close to the front, glasses of liquor or cigarettes in their hands and jeering at me. The smell of cigarette smoke lingered around me but didn't hide the heated blood in the bodies closest to me, I could feel my throat starting to burn more than it had in a very long time, my thoughts of forgetting my honourable diet had been chiselling away at my usual stone like concentration.

Once my set finished and I was off the stage I really started to feel the wild rage within me, trying to get out at the changing girls nearest. I ran through at a human pace and threw myself in the bathroom, the putrid smell of the toilet killed my lust as quickly as it had come. I opened the window and took a large breath of fresh air before a loud knock on the door made me turn away from the window, I could smell it was Meela. "Are you ready for a lappy? There's a guy offering a thousand bucks for fifteen minutes, no touching of course, _COME ON_" I opened the door to Meela ignoring her sweet smelling blood calling to me and asked "Is he one of the owners?" she looked shocked by my question "NO! Why did you ask that, they're not coming back from Chicago until tomorrow" she looked as if she was being honest "oh so I might finally meet them soon?" A look of anger took over her eyes and she replied sharply "look the _part _ owners are none of your business, I'm your boss, now are you doing this or not?" this is where the real stupidity kicked in on my part but the sharpness of her voice and the lingering fluster of before made me give my answer "Yessss, send him in the back in two" I hissed. She nodded, turned on her heel and strolled off, she didn't act scared of me, but she was. She was just good at hiding it sometimes.

Three minutes later after contemplating running out and not coming back, I walked into the back room to see a moderately handsome looking man, he was tanned and about forty with dirty blonde coloured hair slick back with a black suite covering a blue shirt, his dark blue eyes stared at me menacingly. "Hi baby" I whispered seductively while looking up through my eye lashes, playing the vixen was so easy. His smirk grew a little wider and he motioned for me to come closer.

I slowly walked towards him, his heart was so loud in this room the thumping music was no battle of distraction for my instinctual hearing or my primal smelling. His blood smelt over whelming. Standing in front of him I turned on my heel and started to slowly sway, my half covered rear at his eye level. It was then after probably three seconds I felt his firm hands on my hips.

An inner voice was screaming at me to get as far away from him as possible, but there was also a much more pleasant call daring me to stay. He pulled me on to his lap, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and the tightness of the crutch of his black trousers underneath me. He didn't even seem distracted by my cold stone like skin at all.

"What's your name sweety?" he whispered confidently while slowly stroking my sides from my bra to my panties. I could feel his blood pulsing underneath, smell it all around me. "whatever you'd like it to be" I replied huskily, instead of stopping my breathing like I usually would in a blood lusting situation such as this, I was taking deep sensual breaths. I wanted this. He stayed silent for along time, just stroking me slowly, I could feel him contemplating something but I wasn't sure what it was before it was too late.

"How about _Dirty Whore?"_ as he said those four simple words, I felt his hand come up and grab my throat and try to pull my body further back to his, while his other hand grabbed the side of my panties. That's as far as he got. I launched myself out of his grasp, and whipped round grabbing both his wrists and holding them against the back wall while pressing myself heavily into him. His blue eyes were wide with shock, yet still slightly cloudy from intoxication. I could smell his blood, it smelt like sickly sweet honey mixed with cigar smoke. As I leaned into his throat and zeroed in on his throbbing vein, a strained voice came from his lips but I was too far gone to pay attention to the actual words. I opened my mouth and darted out my tongue, licking the pulse point quickly while taking a huge breath. My lips started to meet his perspiring skin. My thoughts were crazed, I could feel in the tiniest part of my conscience Carlisle soft voice pleading with the demons, but he was not match. I drew back and bared my teeth ready for the pain in my throat to be finally quelled after so long.

Suddenly a small set of hands grabbed both my soldiers and threw me to the floor, knocking over a small table with an astray in the process. Before I could get a grasp of what the hell was happening I was being dragged out the back door into a close by Alley way.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA?"

Alice's tiny form was rigid with pure anger and anxiety as she waited for my reply, my explanation. Did I have one? Apparently not as I replied with a tired sounding "Hi Alice" and a half frustrated half relieved sigh. She knew what was about to happen but she also had an almost constantly blood thirsty boyfriend so if she was about to give me the third do agree I was going to give her all that back. She didn't. But the look of worry on her face gave me a fresh wave of guilt. That was enough to kill my crazed vamparic thoughts for the time being.

I shook my head to get rid of the fresh memories circling my mind as I pulled in to Stiletto Reds car park. I walked in to find Meela's angry Gaze following me from her seat at the empty bar. A sterile smell burnt my nose, the cleaners must of just been in. "What exactly happened last night Bella, did you sleep with the client?" she asked more calmly than I expected. "No why do you ask that, I just felt sick and had to go" I took a breath and added "sorry" I was hoping my feeble explantion would be enough, she looked at me for another beat before a smirk started to creep across her lips "He gave me two grand and then left without a word too, I'm not stupid Bella" she must of seen the shock flash across my face because she then said "Hey I don't care what the fuck you do, if you bring in that kind of dollar. _Do_ whatever you want just keep bringing in the cash"

Instead of replying with my voice I just nodded with a small smile, _whatever I want?_


	3. Chapter 3 What the f?

Wild

What the F***?

E

God I'm an idiot! Why the fuck did I come back with Charlie to Seattle? Chicago was a fun enough town wasn't it? Now I'm stuck following Charlie around like a lost puppy. Charlie the runner up for worlds most misguided father or chief as everyone else calls him. Just because he owns a few strip joints he thinks he's out of the sopranos. I mean don't get me wrong he's good to me, but buying me a hooker for my 18th isn't the best thing he could of done right? Holding a giant party at one of his his gentlemen's clubs isn't very fatherly...Okay that was pretty fucking awesome but still hanging out at seedy dives, a 22 year old hanging out with their 48 year old dad is a little pathetic. And if being stuck being a 'PA' for your own father wasn't enough were moving into a place in 'forks' I haven't lived there since I was 11, and even then I hated the constant rain and green trees everywhere, give me an over polluted city any day! But Charlie thinks its a good idea to 'put down roots' which roughly translates to 'I want to get back in to Sue Clearwater now her husbands dead' sick old bastard always had a thing for her.

So here I am stuck in Stiletto Reds, a supposedly classy gentlemen's club, empty of poll dancers as its currently the middle of the afternoon. The cigarette I'm smoking tastes unusually fantastic probably a result of it being the only boredom killer at my disposal as I wait for a suited up Charlie to go through and find the accounts and other shit he wants me to go through for him.

A middle aged slut with short red hair called Meela has been giving me 'come to bed eyes' for the past 20 minutes, I was scowling back at her getting frustrated at the fact she was still flashing me a smirk when a very leggy brunette walked in. I witnessed a quiet exchange and then she noticed me and turned. Her big brown eyes staring straight at me, her long chocolate hair flowing in waves around her face and down to her ample chest that was barely covered by a skimpy bikini. My eyes carried on noting her tiny denim shorts and her long pale slender legs. I felt the crutch of my expensive black jeans tighten and quickly adjusted. She saw the movement and a small smile graced her lips. God damn my over eager labido. And that's when a cock blocking Charlie decided to stumble out of the back office.

"Meela its a fucking mess in there, how the fuck do you know what the fu..." He cut himself off when he saw the brunette standing smirking at him "Oh hello, and you are" Charlie strolled over to her all bravado and bullshit, taking her hand and landing a kiss on her knuckles. Prick. Then one of the most sultry voices that's ever graced my ears spoke. "Bella, have I interrupted something?" She took her hand back and started playing with a lock of her glossy hair. "Oh god no, were just looking through the books, I'm the majority owner of this place. Charlie swan" he then followed her gaze that was back on me "And the grumpy bastard sat over there is my son Edward" I gave her a smile and stood up but as I started to walk over her smirk turned to more of a grimace and she took a step back. "I'm sorry I've got to run, nice to meet you both" and with that she turned on her heel and almost ran back out the door she came from.

Charlie gave a hearty chuckle "well that's not the usual swan effect on woman, have you taken a shower today Edward?" I shot him a look that could quite easily kill and went to sit back down. He gave one more stifled laugh and then turned to carry on business with Meela.

What the hell was that? I tried as subtly as I could to give my self the once over, flies were up, shirt clean. Damn. She must have been a dancer, but they usually jump at the chance to impress the big boss, and particularly me, I've never had trouble with the ladies especially the dancers. Maybe she wasn't a dancer, but holy shit she was smoking. Maybe she'll be back in tonight? Could I pop back in later without Charlie noticing my pathetic interest. Fuck it what do I care if he notices, she was glorious.


	4. Chapter 4 Green eyes

**Wild**

**Green Eyes**

**B**

I walked straight back into the fresh air and took a huge shuddering breath, his scent was overwhelmingly delicious but was it blood lust I was feeling? As soon as I turned to meet those green eyes apprehending me, Id felt a wave of.. of what exactly, lust? Curiosity? It was almost as if those eyes pulled me in. I could feel his heart rate pulse through me, like a drum beat going through a speaker. His green eyes were set in a perfectly pale face, with a chiselled jaw and a crazy mop of golden hair. He had broad shoulders and when he stood his height was surprising, But when his scent got stronger as he walked towards me I was scared of losing it, but I wasn't sure if it was because I may bite him or jump on top of him? Both would be nice, I could just picture his bare muscular chest tense underneath my writhing form and... okay that's enough of that.

Maybe I am losing it. I could just go back in there and lure him out, drain him of his intoxicating blood and be on my merry way... No maybe not. Damn I hope he's not there tonight, what if he wants a lap dance? I can't bite anyone in the club, but after, if I followed him home... It was then I felt a vibration in my back pocket, I took out the mobile and flipped it open to see the name Alice flashing at me. Fuck.

…...

When I walked back in the house I had 10 golden eyes staring at me. Esme was stood in the kitchen doorway, her eyes were full of worry much like Carlisle's were, he was stood just in front of her looking pensive. Alice was curled up in Jaspers lap on the arm chair at the far left of the room, Alice had her eyes narrowed and her lips were in a hard thin line, Jaspers brow was furrowed but didn't look half as angry as his wife. Emmett was sprawled across the couch looking up lazily at me and with a slight look of amusement playing on his lips. And of course there was no sign of Rosalie.

"What?" I braced myself for the onslaught.

"When did you last feed Bella?" Carlisle looked pained when he asked this.

"Just over a week ago, why?" I could feel everyone's stares burning holes through my cold flesh, Carlisle shook his head and said softly "Bella your eyes are so dark they almost look brown, you should feed"

"ON ANIMALS" Alice sounded a little panicked "I can see your indecisiveness Bells, what's going on with you"

"look I was going to go feed on _animals _before work" I sighed "nothings going on I'm fine we all have thoughts from time to time, that's it"

"Bullshit" Now it seemed to be Emmett's turn "you've never wavered from our diet since I've been around, always completely set in our ways, I mean your not like Jasper" Alice and Jasper both shot daggers in Emmett's direction at that "well sorry, but its true. I think you need to stop tempting fate and quite that stupid ass thing you call a 'job' I mean what the fucks going on Bells?" all the light in his face had gone and he looked truly upset, it was like being stabbed in the gut with guilt, even if he did sound like Rosalie. However instead of apologising and telling them I'll sort it out, it made me snap.

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I DO THIS ANYMORE?" I bellowed through the room causing all there golden eyes to widen in shock. "I haven't got a reason any more, who am I being good for? You guys? You all have each other and you don't need me, do you ever remember me being happy? At least if I feasted on humans like the rest of the heartless vampires that grace this world, I could maybe have a chance at.. at.. well I don't know..." I trailed off, being stuck for the right words.

Esme moved passed Carlisle and came towards me, bracing me in a hug and while stroking my hair she whispered "You have been happy Bella" It was at those words that I felt an explosion of anger in the pit of my stomach and I pushed her away."NO ESME, NO I HAVN'T" I took a breath to calm down "I've never been truly happy, watching you all together, envying what you have. I don't have a reason any more, I have no reason to be good, to do good. I don't know if I want to drink human blood but I'm pretty sure I don't want to be here any more" If vampires could cry Esme's face would be covered in fresh tears, but instead a painful dry sob sounded from her throat. "I'm sorry" I said so quietly if it wasn't for our sensitive hearing she wouldn't of heard it.

I turned to see Alice's face looked pained as well, we had been so close over the many years but I've had enough of the empty void, I just want to forget and give in to my primal desires.

"We cant stop you Bella, but we'll always be here" Carlisle's voice was solemn and defeated.

Guilt was surging through my soul, but I only had half a soul, I wasn't completed like the vampires stood in front of me, and I probably never would be. So guilt was a useless emotion in my world.

"Alice hows the weather in Seattle going to be this week?" She had her face buried in Jaspers shoulder, who was sending calming waves through the room. "Alice?" She turned her head towards me, and for a second I thought she was going to refuse my request, instead her eyes went blank for a a few seconds and she finally answered "Raining until next Saturday" And with that I walked upstairs to pack.

…...

I got into Seattle after feeding in a neighbouring forest on a small bear, at about 8pm. I pulled up at some moderate class hotel. It would do for now, it was only a block away from the club, and I'd be moving on this time next week anyway, I'm thinking New York could be fun.

I booked a room and made my way into the temporary room and through myself on the bed. Staring up to the ceiling I thought about their sad faces as I left, Alice's dry sobs and Emmett's angry stare. But I couldn't stay, I felt like I was slowly going mad, I just need a break for a while at least. Time to think about what I want.

I got to the club at 9pm strolled straight passed Meela without even looking at her, I was changed and ready to go on with in 5 minutes. When it was my set I was pretty much on autopilot, twirling round the pole, I wasn't particularly exhilarated today, definitely time for a change in career and the smell of blood was just another stress on the ever growing pile. But then I caught sight of a pair of green eyes staring at me from the back of the club, they pierced straight through me. I kept dancing to the thumping music, but kept throwing glances his way. It was like he was the only other person in the room, the blood sang to me. His expression was blank but I was sure I could see a slight curl at the corner of his mouth, close to a very subtle smirk. He was sat on his own smoking a cigarette.

30 minutes later once my set had finished, through out which those green eyes had followed my every move, I went back and got changed into some tight black jeans and a long white tank top. Could I follow him home, could I bite him? Drain him dry? Maybe I could just watch him for a while.

I left through the back door, and waited in the shadows. I could see the front entrance and after about 20 minutes he emerged. I expected him to get in a car but instead he strolled down the street, he was wearing black jeans and a green shirt that matched his evergreen eyes perfectly. I started to follow him, keeping a safe distance at all times. After about 5 minutes I found myself watching him going into my hotel, was he looking for me after waiting a few minutes I went in and went to the front desk. "Has anyone asked for me?" I asked whilst batting my eyelashes at the nerdy receptionist. "No sorry" How strange. I went to turn and walk to the stairs when I found myself walking straight into a warm body, it felt like Id been given an electric shock. It was then I noticed the pair of green eyes staring up at me from the floor "fucking hell, there was power behind that knock" he had a deep husky voice and his blood smelt beautiful and pure.

I felt venom pool on my tongue and glide down my throat before I spoke "sorry about that, Edward?" He looked shocked that I remembered his name."Yea, that's me, what are you dong here?" He sounded genuinely shocked. "I'm staying here, what are _you _doing here?" At this a smile graced his perfect set of lips. "Well lucky me, I'm staying here too?" My mind suddenly went into over drive, I could sneak into his room and taste the luscious blood that was calling to me from under his pale skin.

"fancy going for a drink in the hotel bar?" Now that caught me off guard, shit. Could I? Play with my food for a little while? It actually sounded rather tempting and I found myself nodding and playing with my hair flirtatiously. "well maybe I should get up off the floor now" He pulled himself up with a very slight blush to his pale cheeks, I could see the blood pool under the skin just before it disappeared again. He grabbed my hand and I held back a flinch from the heat, then followed him into the bar. He ordered a beer, I asked for a screwdriver that I of course wouldn't drink and we sat down on the sofas in the corner.

My eyes roamed over his perfect form, his hair was crazy, sticking up in every direction, he had just the tiniest bit of stubble coming through on his chin and his lips were a pale pink. He was also looking me over and after a moment of silence his eyes came up to meet mine and a husky voice graced my ears once more. "So your Bella right?" I looked up at him through my lashes and answered with a simple "That's right" He nodded and looked like he was thinking of something that was puzzling him. Before he could ask another question I carried on "I saw you watching me" The blush never resurfaced like I expected but I did hear his heart rate pick up a little "How could I not? Your beautiful" he breathed. I smiled back thinking of what I could say to get him on his own but was cut short by a question "Are you wearing contacts?" Shit shit shit "I swear your eyes were brown when I saw you earlier" He was observant.

"You have been paying close attention" I let the words drip from my lips as I said them. He looked uncomfortable for a split second before he regained his composure and replied "I don't think I've ever seen golden eyes before. They're exquisite, definitely contacts right?" I shook my head, "they're real, runs in my family, the lighting must of made them look brown earlier" He looked at me for another beat before he seemed to accept my explanation. I then faked a yawn "you tired?" He asked, seeming to actually care. "I just need to get comfortable, you want to hang out in my room instead?" At this his eye brows rose and his mouth dropped open "U, u, um, yea, yes that sounds great" before he could so much as finish his drink I was up and grabbing his hand. I pulled him to the elevator. As we stepped in and the doors closed he launched at me, catching me off guard with his over powering scent and his mouth on mine. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I pushed him away, trying not to kill him just with my strength and making him hit the mirrored wall. His green eyes a mixture of shock, lust and another emotion I couldn't place. My whole body wanted to taste him. I started to hold my breath. Lets just get to the room, one more minute, just wait until we get to the room, keep control Bella...


	5. Chapter 5 Oh s!

**Wild**

**Oh S***!**

**E**

What am I doing? I just threw myself at the poor girl, well poor freakishly strong girl anyway. Okay, time to say something Edward. She's staring at you like she wants to rip your throat out. Look she's even holding her breath, is she scared?

"I.. I.. Shit I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I managed to stutter out. She carried on staring at me, now looking pained and not taking a noticeable breath. "I'm not a creep, I..I..I just, I don't know, god I'm a douche!" This really was painful. Thank god the awkward moment was interrupted by the ding of the elevator, she almost ran out and I followed. Her ass was spectacular, I took my eyes away long enough to realise our rooms must be on the same floor, she carried on walking up the brightly lit hallway not waiting for me. When I stopped at my door, I started searching my pockets for my key. I had a feeling I wasn't invited any more. Good one Ed, well at least Charlie wasn't there to witness my epic fuck up.

"what are you doing?" she was looking at me confused, from a door 3 doors away from mine.

"This is my room" And before I knew what was happening she had taken quick strides to me, was grabbing my arm and rather forcefully pulling me into her room. With in less than a minute I was sitting on a chair next to the mini bar in her room, she had moved freakishly quickly to the window and was breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling ridiculously tense. The situation resembled a twilight zone version of a nervous prom night. Why have the hot ones always got to be crazy?

She turned towards me, leaving the window open. Her hair was slightly wild, and the look in her eyes matched it. So was I about to get lucky or what? Her sultry voice broke the tense silence and my stopped my thoughts going X-rated "Sorry about that, I hate elevators" That made sense "So where are you from Edward?" As she spoke I couldn't stop staring at her perfectly pink full lips, every word sounded so perfect. "A shitty town called forks originally but I move around a lot, we're just moving back to Forks this week actually" For a second her golden eyes were wide with shock but it quickly changed to amusement, and she smiled "that's where my family live" was her reply. "No? Really? What a fucking small world"

I started to wonder if she was there when I was there but before I could ask I heard a deep breath and she was suddenly straddling me. Oh shit, her sensational face was looking down at mine, barely an inch between us. Her eyes looked much darker again, and she was freezing. I found myself not being able to think, what felt like an electric current flowed through my body as I felt her breath in waves over my face. Her knees were either side of my hips and her crutch was making friends with mine. A part of me stood to attention and I knew she could feel it. "Bel..."

Before I could even finish saying her name I felt a sharp pain in my Neck. I grabbed her by the forearms but she was like stone. I tried to shout at her to stop but it came out as a gurgle. First it was a searing pain and then the burning began.


	6. Chapter 6 Changed

**Wild**

**Changed **

**B**

Straddling Him I stared down at his perfect features, he was a beautiful man. I was contemplating running far away from him, and saving his life until he spoke, or at least tried to, his scent washed over me and my instincts took hold. It was like watching my actions in third person. An outer body experience. My teeth sank in to his soft flesh and blood poured down my throat into my dead stomach, at first it tasted like heaven, like a huge weight had been taken from me. It was pure unadulterated relief. And then it happened.

I felt a burst of flames explode in my chest, it was like my dead heart had just been electrocuted. I flew back into the dresser behind me and smashed the mirror into a thousand shards. For a moment I could see Edward smiling at me, I could here him saying my name. Then I opened my eyes to find him collapsed in the arm chair covered in his own bloody, he was shaking and his eyes were wide open, his mouth was slightly agape, and sickening gurgling noises were echoing through the hotel room. Before I could do or even think of anything I ran to the window and took deep shuddering breaths. Then it hit me.

He's turning. He's going to be one of us, unless I kill him right now. Fuck.

I turned to look at the heap of man quaking in the bloody arm chair. How did I get here? I stood Staring at the turning human, trying to think straight. Do I kill him? Why didn't I drain him? What the hell happened?

After a few minutes of silence, I found myself getting up to finish the job. Staring down at him, his eyes were closed now, but he looked far from peaceful. He doesn't deserve this hell of a life. I put my hands on either side of his head ready to rip it clean off. Bracing my self I felt my arms tense and ready. Then his eyes flew open, the beautiful green penetrating my very soul. They looked like they were pleading and I whipped my hands away. I can't do it.

He's going to become one of us.

I don't know how long I was staring down at him, but the vibration in my back pocket snapped me out of my daze. I looked at the screen to find Alice's name flashing. I paused and stared at her name for a few minutes before pressing the accept button.

"Alice" I said softly down the phone, as if my voice would break if I spoke any louder. There was a deep sigh before a reply "its too late, he's changing Bella" Before I could say another word, a male voice started speaking "were coming to get you, clean up as best you can okay?" I stayed silent "Bella, what were you thinking, why would you turn someone? Do you even know him?"

"His names Edward Swan"

…...

The last few hours were a whirlwind of action, cleaning up blood stains, sneaking a convulsing body out of a hotel, the feeling of dread grew with every minute. I was finally sat in silence, watching Edward lie quietly on the bed. Every so often a moan would escape his lips or he would shudder. I could see the pain etched on his face. I was trying to use the time to think when the door swung open and a furious Rosalie appeared like a hell bent angel of the night. Her beautiful blonde locks were in disarray and she looked ready to attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE? YOU STUPID SELFISH LITTLE GIRL!"

And that's all it took, red coloured my vision and I launched myself at her, throwing both of us into the hall way. My fingers were entwined in her hair on either side of her head, I used the grip to smack her perfect face. Then I felt her leg come up between us and I was kicked off, landing on my back. Before I could retaliate I felt teeth in my ankle and I let out a a blood curdling scream as the venom burned into my cold skin. Suddenly I felt two hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up off the floor, and I watched a crazy haired Rosalie being pinned my her husband.

"SHE FUCKING BIT ME!" I seethed, flailing my limbs against the body holding me back.

"Stop Bella, just stop" I abruptly did what was asked from Carlisle, his calm voice bringing me back to earth with a thud. "lets go downstairs" And with that we took ourselves down to the living room.

I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands, staring down at the floor I heard everyone else find a place in the room around me, and I felt their eyes burning into me. "SO?" Rosalie voice was filled with venom, reminding me my ankle still hurt. The crazy bitch.

"So, I've lost my fucking mind Rosalie, I think we've all established that already" My statement was laced with malice.

"But why Bella?" Alice's pixy like voice was gentle, and I raised my head to look at her. She looked awful. It started to dawn on me that this was of course all my fault. What was I thinking, putting everyone through my madness, just because I was a little lonely. I've acted like a petulant child.

"I don't know Alice, I'm so sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight" I let out a sigh "I should never of even thought about leaving, and I never want to drink human blood again. It almost killed me. I'm so sorry" I was looking at the floor again, and I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alice looking down at me, pity all over her face"Its okay, we'll get through this" Esme then came over and kissed my forehead. How do they forgive so quickly. I do love them.

"What do you mean nearly killed you?" Carlisle's voice was still a calming wave, washing over the room. I tried to recall exactly what happened "It was like a heart attack, I mean I knew that's impossible but it felt like my chest burst open, it made me delusional for a few seconds, it was like nothing I'd felt before" Carlisle's brow was furrowed and he looked like he was trying to solve a riddle. "I've heard about similar things happening before, but only when feeding off vampire partners, when mates have tried feeding off each other in anger, but never from a human" he paused for a beat before continuing "Did you know him well?"

"No, I only met him today" Carlisle took what I'd said and carried on looking puzzled "Maybe its because it had been so long since you had tried human blood" that was a plausible explanation but he didn't seem satisfied.

"So what exactly are we going to do about your lover boy upstairs?" Emmett, broke the tender moment as always. "He's not my _lover boy _Emmett" He just looked at me with a smirk.

"Bella, he is pretty gorgeous" Alice chimed, getting a pissed off look from Jasper in the process.

I thought about that for a moment and a tiny bead of emotion swelled in my stomach, a mixture of hope and something else I couldn't decipher. Maybe this _was_ meant to happen...


	7. Chapter 7 Death

**Wild**

**Death**

**E**

Burning. I'd decided it was hell. I was no longer among the living. I don't know how long the red hot fire had been eating at me but it felt like a life time. No end and no beginning. My skin felt like it was no longer there, like there was nothing to protect the delicate organs and muscle tissue underneath. It went on and on.

After what felt like an eternity of confusion and pain, with no warning at all it went cold, freezing in fact and with in moments I felt like all the air in my lungs had been sucked out. I was suffocating. Then light.

It took me a few minutes to adjust to the light and even longer to realise my eyes were finally open. I started to realise I was led on a bed, that there was a brunette woman and a fair haired man sat next to me. I started to sit up and look around, I was in a bedroom. How the fuck did I get here. Have I been sleeping. Then the brunette's red eyes caught mine and everything came back.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" I started to scramble off the bed but was grabbed by a burly brown haired giant and the fair haired guy. "WHAT ARE DOING, WHATS GOING ON, WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" I was screaming and flailing. My throat they had done something to my throat.

"Bella you need to get out, your not helping" The fair haired man demanded, and the then with a pained look on her face the red eyed Bella left. It did calm me and I sat down waiting for some sort of explanation from the two complete strangers.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Emmett, this is going to be hard to understand so you need to calm down"

"Where the fuck am I?" I said it with malice but my tone was level.

"This is our home in forks, Washington" He paused waiting for me to ask more but I just waited, the burn in my throat was starting to become more painful "we're all a little special here and now you are too" What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I wanted to ask them but my hand was now on my throat and I couldn't control the pain. "You need to feed" He nodded to the giant named Emmett and I was handed a cup of red liquid. Before I could even think about my actions the liquid was flowing down my throat and the burning eased dramatically. I could think again. It was then I realised what I was tasting and I threw the cup across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, spots of blood speckled the white wall.

"WHATS GOING ON, ARE YOU ALL FUCKING CRAZY?" I screeched. Another man then came in and I suddenly felt a lot calmer, almost sedated. The man was average height and lean, with wavy blonde hair and though his appearance came across harmless his face conveyed danger.

"Thank you Jasper" Carlisle said softly, he seemed to be the boss of what ever fucked up cult I was among. "Edward, that's your name isn't it?" I nodded in reply "we're not human, and our species have to feed on blood. A lot of our species feed on human blood but we do not do that,_ ever_. We drink from animals. Through a series of unfortunate actions now _you_ are one of us"

I just stared at the three men in complete and utter disbelief. Silent minutes ticked through the room before Emmett startled us all "But its fucking awesome dude, like seriously your super strong and shit" this is ridiculous, I'm being punk'd. I started looking around the room for hidden cameras.

"Its a lot to take in, I know. We've all been where you are" Carlisle's face looked genuinely worried.

"So what are you saying? I'm a fucking vampire?" I asked, feeling a little panicked.

"Yes" all three men replied.

"Im a vampire and that crazy bitch fucking bit me!" I felt a sharp slap to the side of my head and the smaller guy with messy blonde hair was looking down at me "She might be crazy but she's part of our family" a smirk was plastered on his face.

"And I drink blood? Like actual blood? I suck it out of animals?" the Jasper guy nodded "Do I have fangs?" I started rolling my tongue over my teeth but couldn't feel any.

"No, but your teeth are extremely strong"

"Right, okay. Can I eat normal food too?" they shook there heads "No? I can never eat a cheeseburger?" They still shook their heads "ever?"

"Nope" Emmett was smiling when he answered. "But you can run really fast, and break most things with your bare hands, and pretty much nothing can hurt you other than vampires" He obviously liked this lifestyle.

"Can I turn into a bat?" At this question Emmett and jasper stifled a laugh.

"No, you can't. The only thing the movies were even close to getting right was the day time caution. We can't go out in front of humans in direct sunshine because our skin sparkles in the light. But we can go out in the daytime if its cloudy or we're well covered from the sun" Carlisle was looking deadly serious. This has to be joke doesn't it?

I stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner and looked in the mirror, my eyes were red. My eyes are fucking red. Red. "Shit" I breathed out. I looked like a statue, a good looking pale statue in desperate need of a tan, but a statue none the less. It was then that I realised the clothes I wore weren't mine. Pyjamas? I don't even own pyjamas, someone got me changed, I suddenly felt a little embarrassed. Since when did I get embarrassed so easily? It wasn't exactly my biggest problem either. However distraction was helping the shock.

"Who got me changed?" I said without turning away from the mirror.

"errr... Actually Bella did" A voice that sounded like it was on the edge of laughter replied.

Bella did, she saw me naked? Did she like it... Hang on what do I care, she fucking bit me. She's turned me in to some monster. I started to feel anger bubble up inside of me. "Why did she turn me in to one of you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"We are always fighting blood lust, human blood will always call to us, and Bella slipped up for the first time in almost a hundred years. It was a..." I cut him off before he could carry on.

"A HUNDRED YEARS? Your telling me she's a hundred years old?"

"we are all a lot older than we look, we no longer have beating hearts. The ageing process doesn't affect us any more"

"So I'll be forever young? That's fucking amazing! I need a phone, I need to call Charlie!" I turned to the men, they all seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You cant talk to Charlie, in fact you cant see him. You'll hurt him. And he'll know something is wrong"

"I cant see my own father? I can _do _what the hell I like, I would never hurt him"

"Your different now, its not safe. And it wont be for a long time. Because your a newborn you haven't got control like the rest of us"

"CONTROL? What like psycho Bella you mean?" I said sarcastically. I felt anger bubbling up again.

The door opened and _the allusive Bella_ walked in. I wanted to rip her annoyingly beautiful head off.

"I'm not a psycho" she said softly, "But I am sorry"

I wanted to kill her she did this, she was the reason I couldn't see my own father, she's the reason I'm a monster, she's the reason I was dead. I couldn't think through the thick fog of anger and I wanted to lash out. However I was surrounded by a family that would protect their own so I did the next best thing I tried out this new strength. I smashed through the curtain covered window and ran.

I ran as fast I could, my thoughts were a blur, my sight was crystal. And through the trees and the damp green I kept running.


End file.
